Molestando a la Fresa
by Chica Kawaii
Summary: Aquí encontraras todas las "Entrevistas" hechas a nuestra querida Fresa Baka Celopata Tsundere Creditos a : -Tania-


**Molestando a la Fresa!**

**Credidos a -Tania-**

**Espero que les guste y comienza!**

Entrevistas a Kurosaki Ichigo -Aplausos-

yo: Hola mis lindo Ichirukis, y hola Ichigo  
>Ichigo: Hola<br>yo: Muy bien ichi, tus fanas quieren saber unas cosas sobre ti así que nos haras el favor de contestar con toda sinseridad  
>Ichigo: Bien pero me desataras verdad?<br>Yo: lo pensare, pero bueno primera pregunta y es de Adriiana Dennise-san y y ella pregunta ¿como te enamoraste de Rukia?  
>Ichigo: Qu...que...que clase de pregunta es esa ¬¬  
>yo: una que debes contestar<br>Ichigo: Y si no quiero  
>yo: seguro que querras contestar-pone cara lujubre-<br>Ichigo: bueno...yo...yo pues lo que me enamoro de rukia...es que es la unica que ha logrado hacer que mi lluvia interna se detubiara dandome el poder de proteger lo que más me importa y el que siempre este conmigo  
>yo: oh cosita<br>Ichigo: ya me pudes soltar y dejar de amenasarme con mi Zangetsu¨s y espero que Byakuya no este viendo esto.

yo: seguimos con las preguntas.

Ichigo: y ahora que sera ¬¬  
>yo: no te quejes vemos le proxima pregunta es de Kira Hitsugaya Kurosaki-san y ella pregunta, ¿rukia te exita?,<br>Ichigo: Pe...pero que clase de pregunta es esa 0/0 eso es privado... meniego a contestar  
>yo: Ichigo -cara terrofica- contesta por favor<br>Ichigo:...ella... Si ME EXITAAAA  
>yo: oh Ichi no creei que fueras un pervertido no que muy santo<br>Ichigo: maldita deja de amenazarme ya sueltame y deja ese albun de fotos, byakuya me matara.

yo: seguimos con las entreistas a Kurosaki Ichigo , hola como estan?  
>Ichigo: yo estaria mejor si me soltaras de una MALDITA VEZZZZZZZ ¬#¬<br>yo: ah ya deja de quejarte, y continuemos con las preguntas o le mostrare este albun de fotos a byakuya ¬¬  
>Ichigo: maldita...<br>yo: dijiste algo?  
>Ichigo: no nada, ¿que clase de pregunta me ivas hacer?<br>yo: bueno ya que estas tan conperativo... la pregunta es de Kira Hitsugaya Kurosaki-san y ella pregunta ¿ cada cuanto lo acees con rukia ?,  
>Ichigo: ah... es que solo saben preguntar eso 00...prefiero que byekuya vea ese albun que a contestar  
>yo: seguro?<br>Ichigo:...yo bueno yo...  
>yo: olvidalo yo contestare por ti, bueno deacuerdo al albun de Urahara la respuesta es... 00 wuaauu todo el tiempo oye no te cansas  
>Ichigo: deja de ver eso URAHARA CUANDO ME LIBERE.<p>

yo: muy bien Ichigo seguiremos con las preguntas  
>Ichigo: Me pregunto que sera esta vez?<br>yo: ah no exageres son preguntas con un sano interes  
>Ichigo: SANO INTERES UNA MIERDA...¿como puede ser eso un sano interes acason eres amiga de lisa-san?<br>yo: oye tu no eberias preguntarme cosas a mi, ah¿es siempre así Rukia?  
>Rukia: si simepre es así<br>Ichigo: ¿Rukia que haces aqui?, mejor dicho sacame de aquiiii  
>Rukia: callate, que no ves que nos quiere hacer una pregunta<br>Ichigo: que le seguiras el juego a esta demente  
>Rukia: callate bakamono, ella me dijo que si contestaba me daria un chappy<br>Ichigo: solo por ese maldito conejo ¬#¬  
>Rkia: que dijiste sobre chappy?<br>yo: Bien antes de qucomiensen a pelear seguiremos con las prguntas, biene esta pregunta es de Inoue Orihime-san ella pregunta ¿quien es el dominante en cuando hacen cosas pervertidas?  
>Ichigo: Inue tambien tu<br>Rukia: bueno sobre eso es...  
>Ichigo: no respondas por lo que más quieras no lo hagas<br>yo: callate vamos Rukia contesta  
>Rukia: seria yo<br>Ichigo. QUE TU, oh no nena no eres tu  
>Rukia: Que por que dices eso?<br>Ichigo: oh creeme que si no estubiera atado ahora mismo haria que me imploraras por más, el que domina en ese aspecto soy yo  
>Rukia: que no<br>Ichigo: que si  
>Rukia: que no<br>Ichigo: que si  
>Rukia: que no<br>Ichigo: que si  
>yo: - enpujo a rukia para que bese a ichigo- bien ya que ambos estan en otras cosas<p>

yo: hola mis Ichirukis solo vengo a saludarlos  
>Ichigo: Oye en donde esta Rukia?<br>yo: mmmmmmm...Bien Ichigo seguirimos con las preguntas haber  
>Ichigo: que le hiciste a Rukia?<br>yo: nada nunca le haria algo malo a Rukia solo la deje ir y bien la siguiente pregunta es de Kira Hitsugaya Kurosaki-san y solo dire que ella hace preguntas bastantes interesantes ¿cada cuanto le haces oral a rukia? bien yo se la respuesta a eso ¬/¬, pero prefiero oirlo de esta fresita:3  
>Ichigo: Porque solo hacen ese tipo de preguntas?<br>yo: eh, que pasa con esa reacción no es la que esperaba, sera por que ayer estubo rukia, pero bueno contesta o  
>Ichigo: ya se ya se se lo diras a Byakuya<br>yo: no se lo dire a tu padre n.n  
>Ichigo: ...Todo el tiempo, NO SE LODIGAS A LA CABRA LOCA<p>

Yo: Bien Ichigo hay otra pregunta para ti  
>Ichigo: ahora que sera, quieren saber cuantas veces nos acostamos, los lugares, o...<br>yo: no por esta vez no es así  
>Ichigo: eh?, por fin con gusto contestare que es?<br>yo: bien la pregunta la hace Adriiana Dennise-san y su pregunta es, ¿si rukia qeda embarazada? O/O *u*  
>Ichigo: bueno, pues yo<br>yo: Ichigo por que tienes una cara de Idiota  
>Ichigo: bueno si rukia quedara enbarazada de mi...seria el hombre más feliz y me ocuparia de ella y de mi hijo<br>yo: bien y quita esa cara de idiota que das miedo u.u,

**Adios tratare de actulizar mas rapido bye **


End file.
